Our Someplace
by pineappletop92
Summary: Blaine watches Kurt leave Dalton for the last time.  This isn't a goodbye - it never was, and never will be. ONESHOT.


**AN: This is a sort-of companion piece to my other oneshot, **_**How to Comprehend**_**, which you don't have to read in order to understand this. All you need to know is that the dialogue is taken from there. **

**Once again, many merci's to my wonderful beta, who seems to have the same weird sleep schedule as me, where I can send her a story at 2 in the morning and just **_**know**_** she will be up to receive it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Keane's song. Otherwise I'd be rich. But I'm not. *pouts***

* * *

><p>The dark room was empty, except for one young gentleman who was sitting on a stiff-backed chair next to the window. He was leaning over, elbows pressing into his pant-clad thighs, hands clasped together. The window itself was the only source of light in the room, softly illuminating his dark curls. The white translucent curtains were drawn almost shut, save for a small crack through which hazel eyes were looking intently.<p>

"_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

He sat up as a figure appeared in his vision. A tall, graceful boy who was still dressed in his uniform even though it was no longer necessary. Pale skin contrasted sharply with his brown hair that fell softly across his forehead. His eyes were downcast as he walked, trudging across the path that led away from the building, his hand wrapped uselessly around the strap of his bag.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

The boy in the dark room felt his breath catch as the one he was watching stopped and looked back at the school. His gaze landed on the window and hazel eyes locked with blue-grey ones. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternal second before the blue-eyed boy turned his head away and continued to walk away, passing out of sight.

"_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love_

_Is this the place I've been dreaming of?"_

"_But – why?"_

"_Because I don't belong here."_

"_But you belong with me."_

"_Of course I do, but you and I both know that a relationship is not a reason to stay in a place where I feel trapped."_

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

They had spent the week in each other's presence as often as possible, just sharing the little moments. Soft touches in the hallway, fingers interlacing, feather light kisses pressed fervently, contact of lips against lips, skin against skin, tender caresses, sharp breaths, foreheads touching, emotions rolling together in waves, fear, love,_ longing_.

These weren't goodbyes. They were never meant to be goodbyes. They were meant only as a reminder that they would always have each other, that nothing would come between them or tear them apart.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know."_

"_You'll always have me. I'm not entirely thrilled about it, but if this is what you think is right, then you should do it. It's not my place to try to stop you, and I will support you in whatever you choose to do. Just promise me one thing?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise I'll always have you, too?"_

"_Somewhere only we know…_"

He pictured the school in his head. He had only been there once, but he could still see those cold grey stone steps leading down to the courtyard where students would sit, eat, laugh, yell, and throw things. The hard steel grey of the entire scene – the concrete steps, the chain-link fence – had reminded him of a prison, with the blue sky overhead serving as an illusion of freedom.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know."_

Then he pictured the blue-eyed boy in that place, the boy who made his heart beat skip whenever he smiled, who made it break when he cried. He pictured his smile, always toothless, yet always the most revealing, how it would light up his face whenever their eyes met – or when he was with his friends.

_No._ Not his friends. His family. A kind of family the hazel-eyed boy had never known. A group of people who were willing to sacrifice everything for him, so that he would be safe and happy. A group of people who accepted him for who he was, not who he should be, or what he could do, but for his raw, real personality. A group to love, to fight with, to make up with, to dance with, to sing with, to hug, to love…

Something shifted inside him at that moment, when he realized that his boyfriend was going back to the home he himself never had.

"_Ooooh oooohhhh, ohhhh ahhhh."_

_Somewhere only we know._ It wasn't a place. It wasn't a location. It wasn't physical. It couldn't be touched.

It was what they had – what they were. They were their own special place, just being with each other, a place that was their very own, and could only be reached by the two of them, never to be intruded upon or claimed by anyone else. This place, this _somewhere_, was theirs and theirs alone.

"_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know."_

The sun was beginning to set. It glowed a golden yellow on the horizon, illuminating the hazel-eyed boy's face. He watched as it lowered nearer to the horizon, causing shadows from trees and buildings in the distance to lengthen, reaching across distances farther than they were tall, to touch the edge of someplace else that was otherwise out of reach. A tear sparkled faintly at the corner of his eye before escaping and landing on his pants, staining the grey.

"_Somewhere only we know…"_

The last of the rays faded from his sight. He smiled, knowing that the sun was still there, even if he couldn't see or feel it.

"_Somewhere only we know."_


End file.
